User talk:Attack Rhino/Archive 3
March 4th, 2012 until May 25th, 2014 Promotion I think advertisement on other sites should be confined to serious COH-related boards - we've had too many random passers-by coming in here and causing damage (at least in relation to the people who came and did good, there were a few). The real problem is that the Wehrmacht pages are still very badly written/designed, some people have added infoboxes but nothing resembling what I've done with the other factions. So we need serious writers who could actually work with that layout and write complete articles. People adding quotes and their micro-tactics aren't helping, at least not with regards to the kind of help this wiki actually needs at the moment... In any case, anything I say should be taken with a grain of salt - I know nothing about actually administrating a wiki. I trust that you'll do what you think is necessary - this is your wiki after all, and you seem to have a better grasp on things than I do anyway. --Headrock 03:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Again, I really don't understand enough about administration to tell whether all the stuff you've suggested is a good idea or not, all I know is that thus-far we have a rather even proportion between visitors who do good and those who do harm, and that the ones that do help simply fix grammar/typos here and there, throw in some unit quotes, or add their own favourite micro-tactics for units - they don't literally improve the pages they work on. A few have added info-boxes to the Wehrmacht pages where they were missing, and that's about it. :On your P.S. note, I think all Wehrmacht pages need re-doing. Just compare any of them to one of the American pages - they don't look anything alike... I'm starting to fear I'll have to do this myself - for which I really don't have the time nor the energy at the moment... :--Headrock 17:00, March 7, 2012 (UTC) : If Rhino is online when the damage happens, he can roll back the edits that were made. (Said from experience.) Will help out with the Wehrmacht pages where I can. BeardKittens 03:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) : You have done great work, you and headrock just naming a few. Keep it up Crazy chameleon1 (talk) 16:37, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Two Things First of all they never answered to a suggestion i had to be able to kick people like when they are cussing. Second if you like making maps go to this page Directions to make a high quality multiplayer Berlin map to help me come up with a good Berlin map. Read Below You know that wiki of mine in the wikis I've made. The first one Company of Heroes Player Wiki is in need of more people. Please check in out. Gamer124 14:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Gamer124Gamer124 14:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Still Around I don't check this wiki very often, sadly. I haven't played in a while, and keep myself busy with another Wiki I started a while ago. But am perfectly willing to help, so lay it on me. --Headrock (talk) 22:00, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Well? --Headrock (talk) 23:04, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It is fine, well my checking on this wiki is slowing down to as I mainly play battle of the bulge mod and I can not really think how to help this wiki. you are still one of the best editors on this wiki e.g. with your new tactic pictures for the panzer elite. Crazy chameleon1 (talk) 17:09, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Several pages deleted Someone, a wikia "contributor", is bored probably and has destroyed several wikia pages. About american machine gun, 57 mm AT gun, and whole united states page... These changes can be undone of course? DesertDust (talk) 07:37, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Newcomer I'm good, I'm starting to figure out what to do from area to area. Right now I just read and if I hit a grammer mistake I log in to fix it. Found quite a few on some pages, but I think things will go well. Warhead77777 (talk) 04:37, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Background image update Hi Rhino. I'm Joe from Wikia. Since you're the only active admin, I wanted to let you know that I just updated the wiki's background image. Back in early October, there was a change to the Wikia skin that, among other things, created a small to large gap at the top of the page between the global navigation bar (Video Games, Entertainment, etc.) and the wiki page header (wiki logo, wiki navigation, etc.). This was causing the blank white area on the middle of the old background image to be visible, which is why I updated it. The new background image uses the same image (wallpaper) as the old one, but is now larger and shows up within the new gap at the top. See this screenshot in case you're using an ad blocker. I hope everyone likes the updated background. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:08, December 6, 2012 (UTC) "stormtroopers article" i failed few months ago, when i started editing, and i created a useless page.. this need to be deleted... Kinda stupid mistake. http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Stormtrooper's_article sorry for that, DesertDust (talk) 20:28, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Interwiki request Hi Attack Rhino my username is MAYA2012 and i'm italian ... nice to meet you. I create a Italian wiki of Company of Heroes. Can you ask you or any admin to link your wiki to my wiki please? (INTERLINK - interlanguage WIKI for any translation!) You should add in your main page -->it: i think. Your great work is my guide! P.S. (sorry for my bad english..) Maya2012 (talk) 20:18, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Wikia "contibutor" Hi, Someone edited several pages, i have removed this spam. He also created a new page, which isn't needed, i think: http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/On_the_Wiki I think he should be banned or at least suspended... DesertDust (talk) 08:15, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Affiliation Hello, I am Fargo84, head admin on the WWII Wiki. I was wondering if you wanted to share affiliation links. This should benefit both wikis with increased traffic and editors going between wikis. Please reply soon, Link:http://world-war-2.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_II_Wiki 02:48,4/29/2013 02:48, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Company of Heroes 2 Beta & Writing Project? Hey there Attack Rhino! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. Sega recently reached out to us about hooking up some of the Company of Heroes wiki community with access to the upcoming Company of Heroes 2 beta! We may have up to 20 codes to give out to anyone who is interested in writing a few paragraphs about their experiences with the game. Tomorrow or Friday, we'll likely make a blog post announcing the opportunity with the intent of posting everyone's pieces by the June 17th. We'd love to make an article page on the wiki so players can leave their thoughts on their own. I just want to check in to see if that's OK with you. Alternatively, we could have players send in their thoughts by email and I can collect them all for a blog. Anyway, let me know what you think about, if you have suggestions for what you think you would want folks to write about, and of course let me know if you want to get beta access too! Just leave me a message on my talk page. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 02:58, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ps: Oh, we did something similar, albeit a bit more fan-fiction like, for SimCity awhile back if you were curious for an example: http://simcity.wikia.com/wiki/SimCity_Stories. :Hey Attack Rhino! Just wanted to let you know the blog announcing te Beta Chronicles is up now! Feel free to promote it on other wikis if you like. Also, if you want, I'll reserve a code just for you. Could we also put it on the mainpage somehow? Maybe in the Featured Article section? - http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JAlbor/Company_of_Heroes_2_Beta_Chronicles_Invite :Thanks! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:40, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Company of Heroes Beta Chronicles Update Just in case you don't see this on Community Central, Hey Attack Rhino! Sorry for the late reply, we've been working beta things out on our end. It looks like we don't have codes. However, we are thinking of just buying the games for folk. You may have pre-ordered it, but we would love to buy you a copy of the game, let you get in on the beta this weekend as your pre-order bonus, and at the very least get your beta chronicle of the game! Let me know what you think. In fact, you should send an email to jorge@wikia-inc.com so I can sort out steam details as necessary. Re: Invitation to administration rights Hi Rhino, Thanks for propostion, i can be an admin on this wiki. I'm still editing articles, though process is going rather slowly. I can delete bad edits, like i have done with page about canada or ban IP's in necessity. I check wiki rather regulary. There is one question i have: Are we going to do articles about CoH 2? This is CoH series wiki after all, but i think, that pages about Wehrmacht have to be repaired first. I'm asking, becasue someone have made a new page "Wehrmacht Ostheer". There is nothing except one sentence with mistake, though... DesertDust (talk) 11:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) No CoH 2 content I'm still new to the entire Wiki system. If there were a community forum (there could be, I just might've not found it yet) I would post this over there as an announcement. Company of Heroes 2 came out almost 2 months ago, and there's no ready information about the game anywhere. I know for a fact that the Starcraft wiki wrote up and finished the majority of Starcraft 2 related info on their wiki by the end of the first month; why is CoH 2 not being treated the same? Believe me, I'd love to help, but seeing as I don't have the game (and I'm only one person) it would be a world of pain for me to try to create the CoH 2 wiki pages. I don't have readily available images of units, structures, etc. Even stats, although I could maybe try and watch some casts and extract little tidbits of info from there. In short, why is no one writing about the new CoH? Trineroks (talk) 00:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Hello, :There are two reasons. :1. Becase we don't have people, which can write articles, :2. I don't have this game. :It isn't so, that someone here don't like CoH 2 or something. We just don't have people. Here, most users/contributors check grammar, or minor things, but no one want to write a whole article. In comparison to Starcraft 2, coh 2 is less popular. Starcraft wikia has much more users than we have, and people even wins money(big money) in E-sport. There is nothing strange in it, that they have made wiki so quick. :And we need more information in order to write an article. About health, upkeep, additional weapon statistics... Without that it is hard to write a good article... :As you saw in earlier message, I'm "repairing" articles about Wehrmacht now(i hope that they will be similar to United States pages when i end), but i could write about CoH 2, that would attract new people for sure, but i can't(watch reason 2). After all, my computer is a little too weak for this game. :DesertDust (talk) 07:28, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Hi guys, ::Thanks for the messages about this issue. I have also been noticing this on our wiki here. As a wider observation, it appears there is not much information regarding this new game in general. After a few quick searches, there are a few sites that have some reasonable amount of information on the gameplay...so we are not the only ones lacking content; although it is considerable for us. ::I think what we will need to do is just get the ball rolling; maybe a few articles need to be created so contributions start. what ideas do you guys have? ::I will look into making affiliations with other CoH communities (wikis) out there. That may help us in creating a few articles, by temporarily using information from other sites as a basis from which this wiki can build its information base off. ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 04:00, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Eastern Front Hi Rhino, I wanted to ask, in order to make sure, that it is possible (and according with wiki ) to create more articles about Eastern Front mod? DesertDust (talk) 06:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Little foreign help Hi! :D The Company of Heroes wiki in english language is very important then my italian wiki, and so, i can ask you if i became a temporarily admin, so i can upgrade this wiki after that i can be fired from this! What do you think? :MAYA2012 Sensei Wars Opportunity Hey there Rhino! Wikia's been working with 2K lately who just launched their Sensei Wars wikia community. As a part of that, we have access to the a bunch of in-game gold, and assets and whatnot for those interested in editing on the wiki. I figured I would reach out to some known and proven users in case they were interested. No pressure, but if you felt like checking the game out and getting some in-game currency and the like, just let me know on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:25, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Dear attack Rhino Im from Germany and a huge COH fan, I play this game since two months and a few weeks ago me and my friend decided to Complete an other COH wiki in German. We started translating your Website into German and we would appreciate it if you could send us your images and help us on our Website. http://de.company.wikia.com/wiki/Company_of_Heroes_Wiki Jan aka Tankman175 18:37, May 8, 2014 (UTC)